Tiger082762 Wikia
Welcome to Tiger082762 Youtube wiki *Tiger082762 is a YouTube channel related to Roblox videos and Minecraft content also is now a vlogging channel in most cases, he made gaming content at first then start the Roblox videos until 2013 - 2016 then made a video where he would leave permanently and quit for all the haters. Tiger082762 uploads 2 videos limited all-daily sometimes up to 4 or 5 videos depending on his time. This channel also sometimes has uploads like a montage, update, announcement, destruction, text, videos with music... this channel can be everything if it wants to be that person. Also the real name given on this YouTube channel is Fadi and also his Dad Michael, he too has a Brother named Firas and he also has a YouTube channel with a slash of uploaded content like shooter video, vlog, announcement, update, clip, party video he basically is related to Fadi's channel but with only mostly gaming content and a couple of videos with music in them. Since Tiger082762 moved to being a vlogging channel he will post a vlog mostly daily and montly and weekly now- and then up-to-date Fadi's here today and will always be for the fans on his channel in a total of 700 subscribers on YouTube with 1000 videos. Tiger082762 will always give care to his people on YouTube no matter what happends he will make sure he'll get a video out as of today for his lovers. Tiger082762 is made for entertaining purposes and is now tuned into a vlogging channel about his life and the universe of his Dad and brother at home. Fadi is the name given on the vlogging videos and the FAMILY videos and is a non-stop talking person and likes to frustrate his Dad getting him angry til he gets violent for him to hit his son on the face out of anger Fadi has been fighting with his Dad before they moved in when they had the divorcement between his Dad and his Mom in california and it has been going really bad recently and makes Fadi believe that it could never be changed and that his life would totally be a different start dued to the separation between Michael and Ha which is the Father and Mother of Fadi and Firas and his brother Firas is a respectful thoughtful person and loves life and his Father and Firas is the brother of Fadi and likes working with him on videos and software editing and likes to play some video games with him day from day Firas is a beloved brother of the FAMILY and has a problem dealing with his older brother Fadi in the FAMILY because of his act of behavior and sillyness he finds him to be difficult to be dealing with constintly Fadi is a disrespectful son and child in the FAMILY sometimes and ignores the fact of what really matters and the choices he decides to make that leads to his Dad thinking he needs a psyche doctor there for him. Firas and Michael are both caring for the son Fadi of the FAMILY and so as Alaa the friend of the FAMILY which is the second person to be living in the home with Fadi, Firas, Michael and is the first being Uncle Bill which got kicked out the house a couple months after he moved in dued to Fadi's destruction managements. Fadi goes on journeys with his Father and Brother at times where they'd go to places like Target/Walmart/Costco/Bestbuy and he vlogs it all with the camera and making his Dad question why bring the camera everytime from Fadi's response he says "WELL I GOT TO FILM THIS" - "IT'S MY LIFE!" and makes his Dad uncomfortable and then asking his Dad to buy certain items for things like camera lens/Gaming items/Computers, Laptops/Junk food/Movies, DVDS. Michael is always having to put up with Fadi's behavior everytime they head out to do shopping and has Michael working everyday so he could buy all the necessary things for his son Fadi and be paying money for all of it from his hard working-skills. Michael has a leg injury and infact a back injury from being age of old and uses go-karts in markets to help him move quicker while dealing with his son ruining the mood and laughing at him by touching every single thing while their shopping and always getting in his line of path with the go-kart he's driving and eating stuff before paying for them. There before there has been alot of meltdowns that has been happening throughout Fadi's life where Fadi didn't have a vlogging camera to film all of it from now and then. (ALL INFO WILL BE LISTED BELOW THE FOLLOWING) GIVING BIRTH! As there being said Fadi's Mom gave birth to Fadi which is a huge surprise as to Fadi entering the earth for the first time WOO-HOO! As to Fadi's predictions Fadi's Mom and Dad leave the hospital for the first time with Fadi laying in their beloved hands and entering the car and driving safely home for rest. FLYING TO OTHER STATES! ---- Video time: 6:39 ---- Psycho Series Trailer *Video uploaded on the Tiger082762 channel *Main channel trailer for Youtube page type=create Youtube Banner: : | This channel banner represents the Tiger082762 group of the all-time Psycho Series from Roblox and also includes a picture from the Minecraft Series and has the Toy Life (Series) which is his most entertaining series from the time... this banner also has the picture of his favorite game Fallout 4. |This includes on the banner the montages he makes on the channel and the productions on the new series he makes and creates on his Tiger082762 channel. Category:Browse Category:Gaming Videos Category:Montages Category:Social Media Category:Series Category:VLOG